


All We Ever Do Is Talk About Sex

by raffefliesaway



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, unrelated one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffefliesaway/pseuds/raffefliesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated one shots of Beth and Daryl Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Ever Do Is Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm not wearing any undies."

It was the first time he was going to the local pub with her friends. As much as Daryl denied it, he was nervous. Sweaty palms, too quiet to get then to accept him.  
It also didn't help that he had received a text from Beth while he was buying a round at the bar.  
BTW, I'm not wearing any underwear.  
Everything after that was a blur for Daryl. He remembers watching Beth cross and uncrossed her legs and he knew he was done for.  
And that was how they ended up in a ladies toilet stall. Beth's small mouth wrapped around his penis, giving Daryl the best blowjob he has ever had in his life. His hips bucking every time he'd feel her take it in deeper and deeper.  
If you told Daryl three months ago that Beth Greene would be sucking his dick in a toilet stall. He would punch you in the face for even suggesting an innocent like Beth would do such a thing. But now, he would blush at how much she surprises him. Even now, he's surprised when she starts fondling his balls, as she goes deeper than she has ever before.  
Daryl can feel himself build up and is about to spill over. He brings his hands to her head as he thrusts into her. He hears the door open and close as a pair of girls walk in discussing their day.  
Daryl feels the build-up come to a halt as Beth stops and stands, slipping out of his grip.  
Beth's big blue eyes meet his. He knows exactly what she wants by the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
He spins them around, bending over her lithe body until her hands are resting on the wall above the toilet. Pulling her dress up, to her uncovered booty. He gave her a squeeze before bringing in fingers up to his mouth, wetting them.  
  
If you asked Beth at the start of the night if she was going to be bent over a toilet in a stall in a public toilet. Her face would turn a shade of red as she denied it all. But to keep a secret, that was her plan.  
There was something about Daryl Dixon that drove her crazy. He filled her with a lust and craving she had never felt before. So when she decided against wearing underwear tonight it was all a part of the plan.  
She has always wanted to have public toilet sex. Just the thought of it made her mouth dry with want. So, when her hands came to rest of the wall of the bathroom, her body was already humming with excitement.  
Beth held in groan when she looked over her shoulder to see Daryl push up her dress to expose her. He sucked on his two fingers before bringing them down to find Beth's wet entrance.  
He circled on finger just inside her. Beth let out a hum as she pushed her hips towards Daryl.  
He obeyed and entered two fingers in, curling them inside of her as he rotates them.  
Beth lets out a hitched breath as he picked up the pace.  
Daryl hummed in approval of her reaction before removing his finger and entering her.  
He slowly filled her up and Beth let out of soft drawn out moan. She rocked her hips back and forth when Daryl didn't move, fucking herself softly.  
Daryl started thrusting slowly in time with Beth's hips movements.  
"Daryl, as much as I love this pace, I need you to fuck me tonight."  
"What was that Beth, I didn't quite hear you." He said as he kept his slow pace.  
"Daryl Dixon, I need your cock to fuck my pussy like it's our last chance to ever be together."  
Beth was pleased as he picked up the paced and thrust harder and faster into her. Beth adjusted her grip from the wall to on hand on the top of the toilet and the other on the wall.  
Daryl lifted her leg so her foot sat on the toilet seat. Changing the angle, he squeezed her arse. Trailing a hand up her back that sent shivers down Beth’s spine.  
"Daryl..." Beth reached down in search of her clit, feeling her climax build. She felt Daryl speed up, the sound of slapping skin on skin growing louder. Her body twitching as she drew a figure eight on her clit.  
"Come for me, Greene." Beth let out a loud moan as her walls tightened around him. The moan was cut short when Daryl covered her mouth with his hand. As soon as she smelt the lingering smell of her juices on Daryl's fingers, her body tightened and she reached her limit.  
Daryl road out his climax, following soon after, emptying his load inside. Beth dismounted her position as Daryl knelt before her. He kissed her inner thigh as he used toilet paper to clean up the fluids that dribbled down her leg.  
She grabbed his leather vest and to pull him into a kiss. When their lips touched Beth knew she was ready for more. He returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm and she knew he was thinking the same thing.  
"Your place or mine?" Beth asked as she straightened her dress and opened the stall door. The bathroom was empty.  
"Somewhere you can scream as loud as you want without scaring away the customers."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I started this series because I've read all the Bethyl Smut and I've felt like we needed more in the fandom!  
> I will accept prompts through my inbox on tumblr, my URL is mrsbethdixon  
> I also love feedback, if you think my writing is in need of some work here or there let me know.  
> Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
